Thanks for the Help Kairi
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: **REVISED CH 1 & 2** Sora figures out he has a crush on Riku, so Kairi decides to help them along. SoraxRiku, yaoi, lemon.
1. Sora and Riku

**A/N:** Revised this one as well. :) Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Sexy tiem. –cue derp face here- Male relationships. Etc. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any related characters. I only use them for the whimsical fantasies I can think up to entertain the masses (and myself) with.

The sky was simply cloudless, a beautiful bright blue in color. The sun shone merrily, spreading it's rays to all that could enjoy it. There was a pleasant breeze about the small Isle that a number of people resided on. All of them were out on the shores, playing in the water, tossing around a ball, showing off to see who was best at whatever they challenged the other at. Everyone could enjoy this blessed day...except one.

"Sora, aren't you gonna play in the water?" one girl asked him, as he sat next to his friend, thinking. Riku looked down at him, when he failed to answer her.

"He's busy, Shiari." he said to the girl. She shrugged her shoulder indifferently, as she ran off to jump rope with a few of the other females of the Island. The azure eyed, brown haired youth stared out into the sea, a deep look in his eyes as he thought. Riku watched him, eye brows raised in suspicion. "What are you doin', Sora?"

"What?" Riku sighed, shaking his head.

"Pay attention, dummy!" he replied, snickering at the confused look he gave him. He then grinned nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Ri-ku!" he said, scooching away from his friend. Riku gave him a look, then sighed getting up and walking away to beat anyone who challenged him at sparring. Sora watched his friend walk away, sighing with a bit of relief. It felt to him as if it was getting more and more uncomfortable to be around Riku. The younger boy's face would get hot, he would start to stammer, and sometimes he couldn't say anything at all. He was really surprised he could manage to say anything sensible to the silver-haired youth.

The whole day, since he had woken up and trudged out of bed, his mind kept wandering to him. He thought of sports; he remembered how good Riku could throw a ball. He thought of food; he remembered Riku's favorite food was strawberries. He thought of reading; he remembered how Riku secretly kept a pile of manga under his bed. He thought of swimming; he remembered how Riku looked with his shirt off, beads of water running down his chest slowly, rolling over every inch of skin they could reach...That thought made him so red in the face, he figured that he would stay like that forever. Luckily he didn't. He actually confided in Kairi, whom he trusted very much. She laughed when he told her, and ruffled his hair in a rough manner.

_"Relax, will ya?" she had said, smiling at him. "It just sounds like you have a crush on him, is all." At this news, he stared back blankly, blinking once or twice for an effect._

_"Y-you're kidding, right?" he finally asked, going pale. "I can't like Riku...I'm a...he-he's a...a _boy_." Kairi laughed at this as well, as Sora glared back._

_"Sora, I thought by now that you'd figure it wouldn't matter if someone was the same or different gender as you; as long as you like them and they like you back, there isn't anything wrong!" He let his cheeks redden, furrowing his brow with confusion. Kairi watched him, then sighed settling down next to him. "Sora, don't think too hard on it; when it's the right time, you'll know for sure."_

_"Thanks Kairi..." They hugged like the good friends they were, and they headed off to breakfast._

That had been earlier in the day, and now it was well past noon, everyone heading off for lunch. Sora strayed as far from Riku as he could, Riku giving him weird looks whenever they saw each other. Kairi watched the two from afar, out of the corner of her eye; she smirked devilishly as she ran off to some secluded part of the island, where she would let her plans unfold...

Soon enough, dinner-time rolled around and all friends said goodbye to each other to go off with their families to enjoy a good meal and time spent with loved ones. Kairi, Sora, and Riku traveled home together; the trio of friends currently resided together in a small, but suitable home. Plenty of room for all three of them. The trip itself seemed quite tense and uncomfortable; with poor Kairi trying to break the silence as she walked in-between her two best friends. She brought up many subjects to both of them. Sora would look anywhere but Riku's current position, blushing to the roots of his chocolate brown locks. Riku ignored the questions and comments all together, keeping his gaze straight ahead on the street. Kairi looked constantly between the both of them, she then would sigh heavily and shake her head, complaining that the two of them were being really boooooring! Neither of them would answer; they would continue to travel in an uncomfortable silence, until, again, Kairi would try and strike up a conversation. Only to fail miserably within a few words.

As soon as all of them got in, Kairi immediately offered to make dinner. Neither boy protested, for they both had many things on their minds.

"Dinner is served!" she called to them. Riku came down first, settling himself across from Kairi, and not too long after Sora joking the both of them, sitting at the head of the table. Kairi served generous helpings to the boys, both of which shoveled down their food hungrily. Kairi took a very, very small helping herself, and when Sora and Riku sent her questioning looks, she gave them the simple, all-believable answer, "Girl Problem." They didn't bother her about it afterwards.

Besides the clanking of forks against plates, and the occasional scootch of a chair, everyone was silent thinking his or her own thoughts. The clean-up after dinner was uneventful, Kairi offering to clear their plates and clean the dishes. She was being awfully helpful, and the both of them were suspicious, but they said nothing. Kairi finished the dishes, and all of them retired to their rooms for the night.

"Good-night Sora. Good-night Riku. I warn you to keep it down, okay?" she said quickly, before slipping into her room without another word. Sora blinked at her door, and Riku sighed shrugging his shoulders. Neither of them bid the other a good-night. Sora disappeared quickly, Riku lingering in the hall a moment more to watch him go into his room, before slipping into his own. Stripping down, and slipping into P.J.'s, Sora laid down in bed, pulling the covers to his chin. Azure eyes slowly closed, letting himself fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

.:Dream Sequence:.

Sora felt a weight on his bed that wasn't his own. Opening sleepy eyes, he blinked, then asked the person, "Riku, what're you doing here?" The silver-haired youth looked up, then smiled; Sora's heart felt as though it forgot how to beat for just a second. Riku said nothing, as he got up onto the bed, straddling Sora's lap.

"R-Riku!" he squeaked, feeling the older boy lean on him slightly, rubbing quite intimate parts against one another. He could feel the lump in his pants grow at the contact, as he bit back a small whimper.

"C'mon, Sora..." he said in a husky voice; Sora could feel his breath on his lips. "Let's have a little bit of fun..." Riku rocked against the boy below him again, and Sora bit back another whimper.

"Ri...kuuu...!" he gasped; Riku had slipped his hands underneath his shirt, gently rubbing his taunt nipples. He arched into the older male's touch, as he let himself mewl quietly.

"That's right, Sora...let me hear you..." he purred seductively, removing the boy's shirt quickly, as he continued to rock against him; he leaned over him and began to ravish a nipple with his tongue, swirling into it.

"Ohhh...nnngg..Ri-Riku..." Sora let himself moan and mewl louder, calling out the older boy's name. He could feel the fire pooling in his stomach, building up pressure. He had never had a feeling like this so strongly before...especially not when he had pleased himself! Sora trembled below him, mewling and moaning loudly; Riku groaned low. They were both on the verge of going over. Grinding into each other, chanting the other's name...

He could feel it...he was so close...! And then...

.:End Dream:.

Sora bolted up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, as the heat in-between his legs pulsed rapidly...painfully almost...

"Oh my God...I've...that...I've never dreamed of that before..." he whispered to himself, as he pulled the covers off to inspect the damage. The lump in his pants was big, and he ran a hand over it tenderly, only to withdraw it immediately as he hissed quietly through clenched teeth. He was so sensitive right now it wasn't funny.

"I need to fix this...before something happens..." he whispered, his face flushing at the embarrassing thought of Kairi coming in...or worse, _Riku_ coming in...! Deciding quickly, he slipped off his pants, then settled down underneath the covers, as he slipped a hand into his boxers.

"Ahggnn...!" he moaned a litter louder than he would of liked someone to hear, but he really couldn't focus too much on that right now; his head was buzzing with a pleasant sensation as he began to stroke himself roughly. He could feel himself bucking slightly into his hand, as he squeezed gently, switching back to practiced strokes, and then gentle squeezes again.

Riku blinked open his eyes, before trying to sit up; only to fall back on his pillow as the material of his pants rubbed against his erection softly, hissing at the contact.

"What the...hell?" he questioned aloud, sitting up quickly as he hissed again. "Why am I...? Why the _**hell**_ am I so aroused!" This wasn't right. None of his dreams he had enjoyed tonight were wet ones. In fact, he hadn't even had his favorite dream: a vibrator, bottle of cherries, whipped cream, handcuffs, and a certain chocolate brown-haired boy...

"This..." he began, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, and getting up. It was quite hard to walk. "..._**HAS**_ to be the..." he hissed through clenched teeth as he moved towards his door, "...work of Kairi...!" Making it into the hallway, he slowly and painfully made his way to Kairi's room. But not before passing up Sora's...

"Ohhhhhnng...R-Rikuuuuu..." The silver-haired youth froze. Slowly he turned, for he wouldn't have been able to move any faster, facing Sora's door. Had he just...heard right?

"No way..." he mouthed to himself. He stopped, listening again. He heard a low, low moan, and a whimper, his name being called again. So..._sensually_...

"Ahhhngg! R-Rikuuuuu!" Sora called his name once more, pumping his length crazily, cumming all over his hands and inside his boxers. His climax shook him hard, his hips bucking up fiercely. Sora closed his eyes, panting heavily, white spots forming against his closed eyelids. He could still feel his member throbbing painfully; he didn't know his dream had made him that _**hard**_!

"Can I help you, Sora?" a voice asked him. The boy jumped about a foot in the air, his face going pale. Sitting up with some difficulty, he looked to the source of the voice; Riku. Oh no.

"R-R-R-Ri-ku!" he squeaked, his face flaring up as he scrambled to cover himself with the blankets. Riku approached him, reaching out a hand to stop the boy from any more movements. Grabbing his wrist gently, he moved it away from the covers, looking him in the eyes. Bringing his hand down, Riku sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled the covers away. Sora was in nothing but boxers. Dark blue with the letters, "KH" printed all over it (A/N: Tee hee. ;3).

"I see you have a problem." he noted, motioning to the large bump in his pants. Sora's face, if possible, got even more red, as he averted his eyes. He said nothing. Riku continued to watch him, then gently ran a hand over his erection. Sora's eyes flew open, as he gasped. He then looked to Riku, eyes wide. Riku smiled back, giving him a reassuring look. Again he ran his hand over the lump that seemed to grow more at the touch, Sora throwing his head back, whispering Riku's name...a plead...

Suddenly he felt cold air hit his skin; no longer did he have his boxers on. He didn't dare open his eyes...he was far too afraid. "Sora..." His voice was right at his ear, and he jumped slightly, then shuddered at the hot breath and husky tone. "Let me help you...okay? Nothing bad will happen. Promise." He didn't know if he should let him or not. But..he swallowed hard, then took a deep breath, nodding once. Immediately Riku grabbed the throbbing limb, the wind getting knocked out of Sora.

"O-ohhhhnnngg..ahhhh..."

Riku pumped the younger boy's member in his hands, as Sora continued to mewl and moan quietly, occasionally groaning out a faint, "Riii...k-kuuu...!" Riku smirked at his pleading tones, enjoying his mewling and moaning. Sora could feel all his muscles tense, the fire in his stomach pooling and building, as his climax neared. He had never felt anything like this before...it was so different and so much better than what he did for himself!

"Ohhhhhnnn...Rikuuuuuuu..." he called, eyes rolling back into his head as his hips bucked up instinctively. "Oh my God..." Riku squeezed and pumped harder, running his thumb over the tip, rubbing in small circles as he spread the pre-cum that was forming. Riku leaned down near the boy's ear, as he grinned.

"Sooooraaaa..." he called huskily, "I want _you_...to do _me_...a favor...and _cum_..." That did it. Merely his voice sent the young keyblade master over the edge (A/N: C'mon. Mini-gasm time. :D), as he screamed his name repeatedly, bucking his hips fiercely as Riku milked him of everything he could. Riku watched as Sora slowly calmed down, his breathing still heavy. The silver haired youth smirked, taking his hands away and licking them; the boy was sweet and delicious, rather refreshing to the taste buds.

"R-Ri...ku..." he panted, eyes closed and cheeks flaming scarlet. "Oh...oh my God...that...that was..._amazing_...!" Slowly, azure eyes came into view; Sora glanced at Riku, blinking a few times, as he began to feel quite worn down. That took a lot of energy out of him. Riku smiled, then leaned over and kissed the brunette beneath him. Sora groaned slightly as he leaned into the kiss.

"Mmmm...Sora, let me take you..." he mumbled into his mouth, letting his hands wander over the tanned skin of the keyblade master. Sora gasped at his statement, which allowed Riku to slip his tongue into his mouth, as he tasted him. He was sweet and salty...an odd yet delicious combination (A/N: Think Sea salt Ice-cream. I think Roxas and/or Sora would taste like that. :3). Sora moaned again, as Riku found his tongue, stroking and playing with it; he began trying to coax Sora to join him, and after a few moments, the brunette shyly returned it.

"Mmnn..Riku..." Sora groaned, skin jumping at the wandering hands; Riku groaned low. The pleading voice...he could feel his member throb, but he stopped himself. He needed just a few more moments, and then he would get his fun. He felt tugging at his shirt, and pulled away from the heated kiss to see Sora trying to get his clothes off, unsuccessfully might I add. Riku grinned, pulling off his shirt, revealing creamy, yet pale skin. Sora reached up a hand to run it over his chest, Riku sighing at the touch. Sora then wandered a bit lower, letting his fingers trace patterns on his stomach, before stopping at his pants. Swiftly, he tugged them down, boxers and all. Riku gasped with surprise, looking down at Sora, whom stared back up innocently.

"Sora...what are you-ohhhhmmnn!" His sentence was cut short, as he felt his hot mouth on his member. Sora was doing this. For Riku. Holy shit. Sora began to take more into his little pink mouth, as Riku tried to restrain his hips from thrusting into the boy's mouth. As far as he knew, Sora had never done this before; this felt so good for the first time.

"Shit Sora...:" he hissed through clenched teeth. He could feel him lightly run his teeth over his member; that elicited a throaty moan from Riku. If he kept that up for much longer, he was going to cum and cum _hard_!

"Mmmmm..." Sora mumbled; the vibration of his voice traveled through him, earning a breathy, "Sora...!", as he moaned and groaned loudly. Sora was thoroughly enjoying himself, as he made him wither and moan. Becoming a bit more daring, Sora let a free hand fondle with his balls, rolling them gently in his hands, and massaging them.

A loud, "Oh..._shit_!" came from Riku, as he came, spilling his seed down Sora's throat. He choked on the warm, sticky liquid, pulling back; a string of cum came off, dripping slightly. Sora swallowed all the salty liquid in his mouth thickly, as he panted a bit. That really wasn't the best-tasting, but he didn't mind, as long as he had made Riku happy. And by the look on his face, and the way his breathing was uneven, he figured he did a great job.

"Um..." he began shyly, looking down, "Did I...was...was that...y'know...okay?" Riku opened his eyes, looking at him. Okay, okay! Hell yeah! Riku grabbed him, pulling the boy into his chest.

"Oh Gods that was fabulous! You were wonderful, Sora..." he said breathily, snuggling his face into his hair and sighing. Sora blushed, nodding.

"I'm glad that you...you liked it." he replied shyly.

"I loved it." he corrected him. "But Sora...I want to finish...I want you. I want you so badly." He pulled back to look the boy in the eyes. "Will you let me...? Please?" Sora's eyes widened, his cheeks deepening in color. Riku...wanted him? Did he really want him?

"I-I don't...I don't know...Riku..." He looked down, leaning against his chest slightly. Sora now knew that he really liked...no scratch that..._loved_ Riku. And not just because of this...but he wondered if Riku loved him back. Setting a determined look on his face, he asked, "Riku. I...I want to know something. Do you..." He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Do you love me? Do you love me at all? Because...well...I love you. I love you a lot...and, I don't want what we're doing to be meaningless..." Riku looked down at him, then laid him down on the bed.

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." He murmured, leaning down and kissing the boy gently; he could taste himself on the boy's lips. "I think it would be better if I showed you..." Riku pulled back, then put three fingers to his pink lips. Sora looked up questioningly, then took them into his mouth, sucking on them gently. Riku groaned a bit at the sucking motion, as Sora slicked his fingers down with as much saliva as he could. Riku pulled them out of his mouth, then lifted Sora's legs onto his shoulders, spreading them so his entrance was shown. "Now I'm not gonna lie to you...this might hurt at first. But you'll get used to it, and it will feel good." Riku said calmly. He got a nod as a response, so he proceeded. He rubbed the saliva on the tight entrance, Sora starting to relax. "Here I go..." He slid one slick finger in, earning a gasp of surprise.

"R-Riku...it...it feels weird..." Sora groaned quietly, as he felt him pump the finger in and out. After a few moments, he took out his first finger then inserted two. "Nnng!" Riku made scissor motions with the two fingers, trying to loosen the boy up so it wouldn't hurt so badly. "Nnnn...Riku it...kinda hurts...!" The silver haired youth shushed him quietly, apologizing. After a few more pumps, he took out the two, then inserted all three. Sora groaned again; this time it was a mixed sensation of pleasure and pain. Riku searched inside him for that sweet spot...

"Oh shit, Riku!" Sora moaned out. Bingo. Riku rubbed the nerve gently, Sora mewling and moaning, withering slightly as he teased him. Suddenly he pulled out, Sora shuddering slightly at the absence of his fingers. He shook slightly as if he was going through withdrawal. Riku took off his shirt, so now both boys were completely nude. Positioning himself, Riku looked to Sora.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. Sora nodded once, determination blazing in his eyes. Riku slid in slowly, pacing himself so as not to go too fast; he didn't want to hurt Sora. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, as Riku sheathed himself fully. It hurt like hell! Buried to the hilt, Riku stayed still, waiting for Sora to adjust to his length; after a minute or so, Sora nodded again, and Riku pulled out, then slid back in. The pace was a tad irregular, as Riku struggled to find a good speed.

"Riku...faster...!" he called, already forming beads of sweat running down his face. Riku did not have to be asked twice, as he picked up the speed, leaning over the brunette. He thrust quickly, and soon enough the room began filling with the wonderful noises this sensation elicited out of both of the boys. "Ahhhh! Rikuuuuuu! Oh Gods, Riku!"

"Ohhh...Sora..." he called, thrusting his length in faster and harder. Suddenly a lout mewl came from Sora; Riku knew that he had hit his prostate. Shifting a bit, he pulled out then slammed back in, Sora screaming the other's name. Riku reached a hand, grasping the keyblade master's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods...! RIKU, RIKU, RIKUUUUUUUU!" Sora came first, spilling himself all over his stomach and Riku's hands. The muscles around the other's length clenched down, sending him over the edge, as he pumped a few times more. Weakly pulling out, he collapsed next to Sora. Both their breathing was heavy, as they calmed from their climaxes. Almost immediately, the older male could hear the calm breathing of the younger, as he fell into a deep slumber. Really not knowing what else to do, he pulled the covers over themselves with a bit of difficulty, snuggling next to him contentedly. It wasn't long before he was lulled to sleep by Sora's soft breathing.


	2. Kairi's Fun

**A/N: **Did a much-needed spell-check and redid the masturbation/sex scene. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

"Kairi! Kairi, come here!" Sora called, red evident on his cheeks as he ran a hand through chocolate locks. The girl looked up from her game, as her other friends groaned.

"Aw. And I was winning, too!" Shiari said, pouting as she watched Kairi. The girl smiled back at her friend.

"Don't worry; I'll be right back." She then flexed her arm. "Or I'll make Sora pay for keeping me!" Both of them giggled, as she waved before darting off. "So Sora. What do you need that's so important that you just _had_ to interrupt my game?" She crossed her arms over her chest in mock anger, watching him squirm.

"Ah...w-well you see...I needed to tell you something about...Riku." he said nervously, blush freshening at the silver-haired youth's name. She raised a thin eyebrow, before letting her arms fall back to her sides; he sounded like it was very important.

Trying to take a more serious tone, she took his hand making him sit on the warm sand with her, before saying, "Alright Sora. I'm all ears...So, what about Riku? Is something wrong with him?" He shook his head quickly.

"N-no! No, not at all. That's actually the problem..." he said quietly. She listened intently, gaze traveling over his face; concern and worry was etched into his usually soft features, and perhaps a hint of curiosity. "I-I can't stop thinking about him...his image never...never leaves my thoughts." He then looked up, azure eyes filled with confusion as he looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what's wrong! Ever since...a week or so ago, since I've started thinking of him, it's been really weird between us. It's so hard to talk to him without freezing up, or-or saying a complete sentence of gibberish..." He then shifted his gaze to the sand once more, as he scooped up some into his gloved hand.

"I see..." she said, thinking this over. As quickly as she began to analyze this newly acquired information, she finished with a broad grin. "Well I know what's wrong Sora! You just have a crush is all." She turned a smiling face toward him, only to find that shock was the only thing conveying at this conclusion.

"C-crush...?" he croaked hoarsely, as if the word was not a part of his vocabulary. "A crush? I can't...but that's...you're kidding...it can't...we...I-I...Kairi?" he rambled, finishing with a weak look to his best friend. She sighed, scooching closer to sit next to him.

"Yes. A crush." she replied, looking at him; he met her gaze then shifted to look somewhere, _anywhere _but at her. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Well y-yeah!" he exclaimed, stammering. "He's a...I-I'm a..a..a _boy_!" Kairi scrunched up her nose in disappointment, and Sora blushed a deep shade of red, looking discouraged.

"Look Sora, it isn't anything to be ashamed of...it's okay to like Riku like that." she cooed gently putting an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. "So don't worry, okay? Everything'll be just fine. Sooo..." She hugged him tightly, and he gasped for air. "Buck up, will ya?"

He nodded, hugging her back. "Thanks Kairi..." he murmured, sighing. She pulled away, and smiled.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and finish my game." she said, standing up. He nodded again, getting up as well before smiling and darting off to go and swim. She watched him go, then turned to face the direction of the forest. She had some work to do...Plans began to work their way into her head, and she grinned almost devilishly. Oh, this was going to be sooo much fun...

Evening fell upon the island, as the three walked home in an uncomfortable silence. Kairi wouldn't stand for it. She needed to make sure these two could hit it off...she knew for a fact that Riku had a thing going for Sora. They just needed the right stuff, and Wham! it would work out.

"Sooo...Sora, Riku, how'd your guys' day go? Anything interesting happen?" she asked, looking on either side of herself; Riku on her left and Sora on her right. They both looked up simultaneously, locking gazes for a moment before Sora's eyes widened. He looked away quickly, face turning a pretty shade of scarlet. Riku raised an eyebrow in question, before looking ahead to the street. Neither of them would say anything.

Kairi tried again. "Riku, how many of the knuckle-head boys tried to beat you at sparring? They all lost, didn't they?" she said in a knowing tone. The silver-haired boy only nodded. The girl huffed again, then brightened looking at Sora. "Sora, did anyone challenge you to a swimming race? I thought Shiari wanted to race you earlier." He shook his head, face still painted a bright red. Watching him a moment more, she sighed loudly, putting her hands behind her head. "Gawd, you two are booooring!" They both looked to her, then looked away. This was so uncomfortable...

"Alright you two! Since you're both being knuckle-heads, I'm going to cook dinner tonight. And neither of you can help." She said. They were already back at the house they shared. Riku rolled his eyes at her commands, and Sora sighed quietly. "Besides, you guys would probably screw something up anyways..." She mumbled to herself. They both ignored her, deep in thought. She glared at them, the 'hmphed' before walking into their small kitchen.

"Okaaaay...we need...some of this..." She pulled out a few things from a cabinet, "...Some of this..." she then rummaged through a drawer, pulling out some utensils of sorts and other food stuffs, "...and a bit of the secret ingredient." She produced a bag, a small green plant of sorts nestled within the contents. It smelled delicious, quite an enticing aroma. She sighed almost dreamily, then smacked herself around a bit; she needed to keep her head on straight. Taking everything else, she began to make the stew and rice.

"Alright...almost done..." she murmured. The stew looked quite enticing, and the rice nice and fluffy. She sprinkled some of the ground-up plant over all the food, and it disappeared. The food looked as normal as it could get. She smiled, satisfied, then set the table, bringing out the food, then called Sora and Riku. They both came down, and sat, Kairi giving them big helpings, and herself just a small amount. They sent her questioning looks, and she stopped a moment. What was she supposed to tell them...?

"Girl problem." She replied simply; they didn't dare bother her about it. After eating, Kairi cleared the table then did dishes.

"Kairi, what's with you tonight?" Riku asked, watching her scrub a plate. "You're never this generous." Uh oh...Riku was suspicious.

"Oh stop. I can be nice sometimes, I swear." she said airily, waving a soapy dish. "Just chill." He glared at her, but said nothing more as he walked off. After cleaning the dishes, she wandered out to the living room, where Riku and Sora were sitting. Neither were talking, both looking everywhere but at the other. 'Hmm...looks like it won't work for a while now...man. Uhm...oh! I know.'

She smiled at them both, then yawned, streaching. "Guys, let's go to bed. I'm super tired."

"Really? Me too." Sora said quickly, grinning. "C'mon, let's go." He got up, heading for the stairs. Riku followed with a nod, Kairi bringing up the rear. Sora headed to the room in the middle, Riku on the left and Kairi on the right. She poked her head out of her room, before saying, "Good Night Riku, Good Night Sora. Try to keep it down, okay?" She then quickly withdrew from the hall, closing and locking her door. She listened to Riku sigh, before the door closest to her opened then closed, and a moment later the farthest away. She smiled. It would be a few hours until it started to work, so the only thing she could do was go to sleep, and hope she was woken up to listen to them.

Soft thumping and creaking awoke Kairi with a start. She groaned slightly then sat up, before letting her hand travel down into her underwear. She ran her middle finger between swollen lips, and she shuddered slightly; she was really wet.

"Erg…" she hissed, withdrawing her hand and gazing at the juices that covered it. "I totally forgot it would affect me too... " She grimaced as she got up to go and relive herself in the bathroom, when she heard a gasp from Sora's room. The door was open a crack, and she stopped to look. Riku was sitting on Sora's bed, leaning over him; Sora had his eyes closed, and he was completely nude. Kairi's eyes widened; 'Oh my god...' She inched pass the door, then leaned against the wall before sliding down, her legs spread. She slipped her underwear off, before running her fingers through the lips; it was so slick already, as she played with the little nub groaning slightly. The more she heard Sora moan and Riku murmur to him, the more she played with herself and the wetter she got.

"Mmmmmnngg..." Kairi listened to them talking, and suddenly Sora came, screaming Riku's name. She paused her motions, hesitating slightly before leaning over to peek into the room. What met her sights made her head spin. They were kissing deeply one moment and then the next moment Riku's shirt was off and Sora was going down on him. Without thinking, a finger slipped into her wet entrance, as her other hand played roughly with her clit. She listened to Riku's groans, and the slurping of Sora as he took in as much as his mouth deemed possible. Soon enough Riku came, and Kairi was that much closer, as she pumped with two fingers now, waiting to add three. "Oh god...mmmnng...so good..." she moaned, mewling quietly. She panted and thrust, body shaking slightly with the feelings running through her body as she made soft noises of pleasure.

"Sora, Sora, Sora...I think it would be better if I showed you..." she heard. This was it.

'Go Riku...' she thought, adding a third finger, then a fourth, as she let her other hand travel under her shirt to massage her hardened nipple. She could hear the bed creaking, as Sora moaned, groaned, and mewled loudly, no self-control present at all. The same could be said for Riku as he screwed the boy mercifullessly.

A sudden sensation began to build in Kairi, pooling in her lower regions; she closed her eyes tightly, pumping quickly, going deeper with each thrust.

"Ahhh..nnngg! S-Sora...Riku...!" she called the pressure beginning to build...there were white spots forming behind closed eyelids..."Nnngg ahhhh...mmmnn...!"

She faintly heard Sora; he sounded like he was going to cum any second now. She thrust as hard as she could, and then suddenly...!

"_Oh_!" Her orgasm hit her hard in wave after wave of pleasure, mewling and groaning quietly, gritting her teeth together as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She came almost simultaneously with Sora, as he came for the third time that night. Kairi laid there a long moment, riding out the last waves of her well-deserved orgasm, before groaning quietly from sheer exhaustion. Moving to lean up against the wall again, she slowly took her hand from between her legs, looking at it; it was covered in her cum as she brought it to her face and licked it.

"Mmm...tasty..." she said quietly, licking the sticky substance a few more times. She got up, almost in a trance-like state, going to the bathroom. Peeing and cleaning herself up quickly, she wandered back to Sora's room. Her body felt really weighed down, as she trudged quietly in. Climbing in bed, and settling herself down between the two of them, she fell asleep quickly, a smile present on her face.


	3. The end :D

A/N: Kyu...-yawns- Okay, here's teh final chapter for "Thanks For The Help Kairi:D" Read and review, as i type at almost 4 in the morning. -.o -twitches the sighes- Someone do the disclamer...I'm too tiered...-.-

Jane (alter ego): Sweet here doesn't own Kingdom hearts or anything related. So fuck off you damn lawers:P

Lawyers: Awww...-walk off carrying their evil briefcases of doom-

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

_"This is flashback talking"_

_'This is flashback thinking'_

**Bold,**_italic, _underlined words are being emphisized. Italic will mostly be used.

-----------------------------

A soft groan reached Riku's ears, as he sighed. His 25 concious brain registered a large source of warmth coming from one side of him. Instinctivly he scooted closer, shivering as the cool morning air flowed over him. A touch of skin brushed over his arm, his eye twitching involuntarily. 45 He heard faint breathing, holding his breath a second to register that there was someone else with him. 85 Riku growled irritatedly, grudgingly opening ocean eyes; they widened almost comically, as his brain finished booting up.

100 awake, enjoy the real world.

He gave a short shout, tumbling off one side of the bed; the site before him was simply terrifying. Kairi was laying there, curled up slightly sleeping calmly. She was in a shirt and underwear, her shirt riding slightly to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach. The silver-haired youth wracked his brain despearatly, trying to pick through the fuzzy details of last night. He couldn't remember much...had he done something with Kairi?

"Oh shit..." he whispered harshly to himself. Another soft groan was heard, and Sora sat up from the other side of the bed, streaching and yawning. He rand his hand through his hair, blinking eyes in a lazy fashion. Where exactly was he? He knew that he was in his bed, that was for sure. But...He glanced down at the sleeping girl next to him, his eyes widening as well. He let his gaze travle upward a bit, catching eyes with Riku.

"Riku I--"

"Sora what--"

Sora blushed and Riku scoffed; they had spoken at the same time, neither getting out what they had wanted to say. Finally Sora spoke up.

"You go first, Riku..." he mumbled. Riku cast his eyes downward, nodding once.

"Sora...do you know what happened? I don't remember much...and why the hell is Kairi here? We didn't...I-I didn't...nothing happened with her, right?" he asked quietly, hesitantly. This wasn't like Riku, but Sora couldn't blame him. Even though Riku might not have remembered, Sora did. A mental image of Riku above him, moaning his name...

He blushed further. "So...you don't remember...?" he asked. He saw the elder male shake his head, and he blushed harder. How the heck was he gonna tell him that they had...had... 'I can't even think it...! Oh god, what am I gonna do...?'

"Do you Sora? Can you tell me?" Riku had gotten up now, getting back onto the bed as he leaned over Kairi; the girl was stil sleeping peacefully. Sora nodded once; he felt a little light-headed from the heat radiating off his face.

"I-I can't tell you...so...I'll do this..." He also leaned over Kairi, meeting Riku midway; leaning in, to the slight surprise of Riku, he kissed him gently. Riku immidetly returned it, feircer and more heated, pulling him closer. Weather it be a minuet or longer, their tounges fought for domminence, before both parted. Sora watched him hesitently, Riku blinking as his face matched Sora's in color.

"I...think I know what happened." he murmured, watching Sora with loving eyes. "Sora, we did it last night, didn't we?" It made the brunette jump to hear it said so bluntly, but he nodded quickly, casting his eyes away.

"Yeah...but why's Kairi here...?" They both met the other's gaze; neither could answer that.

"I got tired after...I had fun. So I curled up with you guys." a sleepy voice said from below. Both the boys looked down, before horror conveyed on their facial features. Kairi was awake. Shit.

"So, did you guys enjoy yourselves last night?" she said, sitting up and sitting in-between the two. "I could hear you from my room you were so loud! And I warned you to keep it down, didn't I? So this is what happens, I end up sleeping in your bed, Sora." She was grinning almost manically, as she looked between the both of them; they were extreamly pale.

"W-wait, don't tell me you...you...!" Riku stammered.

"Yep. You two were doing it like _bunnies_ for pete's sake." she replied cooly. She plowed on. "But anyways, I think I should explain myself. I'll go down and make breakfast; you two should get dressed." She looked down at both of them, before giggling. "Or better yet, go shower. You're both all icky. It would do you good. And don't fool around; I _am_ timing you, More than 20 minuets and I'll come upstairs and dump bucket after bucket of cold water on you two." She scooched past Riku, before sliding off the bed. "Have fun." Winking, she headed to her room to throw on some pants, before dashing downstairs.

"Do you ever wonder--" begain Sora.

"--How she knows so much? Yeah. But whatever, we should take a shower." Riku replied grimly, grabbing Sora by the wrist and dragging him off to the bathroom.

-----------------------------

After a plate of food piled high, and much reassuring there was nothing in it but the all-natural ingredients of baccon, eggs, and sausage, they ate and gathered in the living room. After settling down, Kairi started.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys have questions. Please feel free to ask away." she said seriously, keeping rapt attention. Riku began first.

"What was the stuff that made us so...er..." He didn't quite want to finish the sentence, but Kairi got it well enough.

"It was the premature leaves on the Paoupu Tree. Used sparingly, they can make you really warm and fuzzy, but I used more so the effect was much stronger, as you found out last night." she replied quickly.

"How come we couldn't see it?" It was now Sora's turn.

"It mixes with the food quickly," she began, turning to face Sora on the couch. "dessolves if you will, so it's almost untraceable unless put through vigoruse testing." Sora nodded thoughtfully, as if satisfied. However, Riku still looked disturbed.

"So, why did you put that in our food?" She turned to him slowly, a devilish smile creeping up over her features.

"Why? 'Cause Sora was too scared to say anything, and you were being stubborn, refusing you didn't have any feelings toward him. In lamemen's terms: You were being boys. I just couldn't stand by and let a perfectly good relationship go down the drain." she said with an air of definance about her. Riku didn't respond, but Sora nodded again.

"Thanks...for the help, Kairi." he said, his bangs hiding some of the blush spreading over his cheeks.

She smiled. "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." She rose, walking off to take care of whatever she might of needed to do. That left Sora and Riku alone.

"...Riku. I--I just...want to know one more thing." he said quietly. Riku watched, blinking light-teal eyes now and again. "Well...um...last night. Did...did it mean anything..t-to you? Or was it just...for your own benifit..?" He watched his gloved hands, keeping his gaze away from Riku. Minuets passed, it seemed, as Sora waited, still no answer given to him.

"Sora..."

He looked up, the only word he could utter was, "Oh!" before being tackled into the couch, Riku pressing his lips firmly to Sora's. It wasn't ment to be sensual, or loving; it was a reassurance. The brunette needed that right now, as he kissed back with just as much force.

"Sora.." he parted, panting the younger's name, as he layed benieth him, his lips bruised slightly from the force. "Sora, yes. Yes, yes, yes. It ment so much, and more. Sora...I want to be with you. That simple." Sora nodded, tears rolling down the side of his face, as he smiled.

"Riku-kun!" He tackled the older in turn, knocking them both back to the other side of the couch, hugging him tightly. "Me too, Riku-kun...me too..." Riku held him closer, hugging him tight.

As the scean played out, a small smiled graced the girl's lips, as she let her hand slide from the door frame before walking to go off. Her help was always needed and appreciated, she could see that plain as day.

-----------------------------

A/N: Mmhmm..it's short and kinda rushed. -shrug- Oh well. D: Reviews are much love. Whoo for the final chapter. XD Please send them, and no flames, PLEASE! I'll laugh at your feeble attempt to sound cool, then send Rooky, my rabid penguin, after you. XD


End file.
